No soy tan malo
by crazy scream
Summary: Por situaciones del destino kurt termina herido ¿Qué pasara cuando puck y los demás miembros de Glee traten de averiguar que paso? Porque a veces de las heridas más fuertes aprendemos cosas y vemos a las personas de otra forma.
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre los personajes y su historia pertenecen a sus creadores yo solo los tomo prestado.

Esto no tiene ningún afán de lucro ni nada.

-No soy tan malo-

Capitulo numero uno – no somos tan diferentes

No tenemos otra opción kurt…- Blaine soltó las manos de kurt de repente haciendo que este le mirara sorprendió y callera en la realidad.

Como quieras…- kurt se paró de repente y se fue de las gradas del campo haciendo que el otro muchacho bajara la mirada. Kurt había sido golpeado, insultad, ridiculizado en todo tipo de formas pero nada le había dolido como el repentino rechazo de Blaine.

Al menos no lo veré mas por la escuela pensó de repente, nunca en su vida había corrido tanto ni cuando era parte del equipo ¿Cómo había empezado todo esto? Pues era bastante complicado…

Mierda, mierda…- esto era lo que murmuraba puck mientras le ardían los ojos por el repentino granizado le impacto en la cara…pensar que ya había olvidado esa etapa. Era tanto su ardor que no vio pasar a kurt cuando se metió en el cubículo y empezaba a sollozar pero sí reconoció el traqueteo de sus zapatos ( siempre a la moda cabe decir)

¿qué paso Hummel? No creo que sea peor que esta mierda en los ojos…

No te importa- kurt se saco las lagrimas.

No te creo- puck pateo la puerta encontrándose con Hummel rojo hasta las orejas por el llanto y los ojos rojos, sintió la culpa meterse en su cuerpo, no lo iba a admitir en público pero sentía _cariño_ por el extraño chico.

¿ a ti que te importa?- Hummel se paro dispuesto a encontrar otro escondite cuando sintió que una fuerza mayor lo impactaba contra el chico.

Veras me han tirado granizado así que estoy un poquito bueno así que te dejare que me abrases y llores como la nena que eres- puck lo rodeo y se tiro en el suelo haciendo que el chico quedara recargado en su pecho y empezara a lanzar lágrimas de nuevo.

Gracias…

Créeme no somos tan diferentes, excepto por la parte gay claro soy puckzilla.

Kurt rio y ahogo sus penas en la remera de puck, claro que tuvieron que meterse en un cubículo del baño terminando con kurt sentado en las piernas de Blaine siendo acunado por él. Puck escucho las razones de su llanto y ahogo las ganas de darle una buena golpiza a Blaine pero no podía el soprano estaba aferrado a él, pero no le había dicho las razones del rompimiento.

¿puck…?- ambos se quedaron quietos sintiendo el repentino llamado.

¿Quién crees que sea?- kurt susurro y vio la cara espantada de puck quien le tapo la boca con la mano.

¡aquí están!

Sam…- puck abrió los ojos como platos al decir esto.

Wauw linda pareja…- puck soltó a kurt y este se paro ambos salieron del cubículo casi tirándose entre si contra el suelo.

Hmp no es lo que piensas ehh me voy…- puck se fue no sin antes echar una ojeada a kurt quien ya parecía más tranquilo.

Empezamos sin ustedes- Sam murmuro mientras veía los ojos rojos de kurt – me entere lo de Blaine…yo.

No digas nada…vamos- kurt avanzo seguido de Sam y se fueron por el mismo camino que puck. Glee paso triste, kurt no canto cosa que sorprendió a muchos trataron de hablar con el muchacho inclusive el profesor de español pero todo fue en vano, todos se fueron por distintos caminos buscado palabras de aliento para el muchacho.

Vamos Hummel no es tan malo…hay sementales gay como yo allí fuera- ese comentario sorprendió a muchos cuando salían pero todos sonrieron y asintieron, no sonaba tan malo.

Estoy bien gracias puck- kurt fingió una sonrisa que complació al chico aunque mercedes y Rachel supieron que era falsa.

hum interesante puck maroteó al chico mientras se iba ante la mirada del chico, se rasco la barbilla tratando de imitar una pose de concentración.

¿Qué tanto miras? – Artie miro a Puckerman y este le sonrió.

Tal vez tengo una idea de cómo animar a porcelana – puck se fue por el lado contrario de kurt sonriendo bobamente.

Notas: como siempre mis historias son un _¿Qué pasaría si…?_ Y es que no creo que Blaine y kurt terminen al menos no en estos capítulos que vienen, además Blaine sacrifico su ojo por kurt XD en el capitulo "Michael" que es el ultimo que he visto :D, pero me gusta esta pareja puck x kurt me parecen lindos :3, me gustan las parejas alocadas.

Crazy scream


	2. intereses

Nota: glee no me pertenece, es de sus creadores, yo solo tomo prestado los personajes.

No soy tan malo

Capitulo 2 Intereses

Puck se tiro en la cama mirando el techo, había sido un día aburrido de escuela, bueno al menos no tanto, estaba _interesado _en Hummel, pero no podía simplemente acostarse con él , necesitaba un plan ¿pero cómo? Blaine y kurt ya no estaban juntos, pero necesitaba saber cuál fue el error de Blaine y lo necesitaba saber ya, pero no podía hablar con porcelana, bastante se había arriesgado consolándolo en el baño, dentro de poco pensarían que era gay.

El era puckzilla, un semental y el poda hacer que tirarse de un quinto piso fuera genial. Por lo tanto podía hacer que salir con Hummel fuera genial, ¿Qué podía salir mal? Se levanto de golpe y tomo su teléfono, había una persona además de Blaine que conocía kurt, pero al verdadero kurt, no la versión censurada que pasaba por el colegio.

-¿Quién habla…?- puck cerro la garganta y pensó bien que iba a decir.

- hola mercedes soy puckzilla- sintió como mercedes hacia una pausa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- oyó que estaba a la defensiva y no le sorprendió no importaba que hubiera pasado ya tiempo y fueran amigos.

.mhm ¿Qué sabes de kurt?- otra pausa y mercedes suspiro.

-¿por qué te interesa…? No está para bromas.

- lo sé, estoy _interesado-_trato de decirlo en el tono más sugerente que pudo, esto iba enserio no era una broma ni nada y le jodia que la chica que una vez fue su novia dudara- pensaba que entenderías que no estoy jugando.

- mhp perdón, pero no eres para kurt, no eres gay además el no es algo con lo que puedes experimentar, él y Blaine…

- me importa una mierda Blaine quiero a kurt- puck cerro su mano con fuerza y mercedes sintió miedo estaba usando un tono grave y fuerte.

- está bien blanquito tranquilo, tal vez pueda ayudarte pero te diré una cosa, kurt y Blaine terminaran juntos.

Puck no contradijo eso, pero escucho con atención cada detalle, kurt era complicado incluso llego a contarle el beso con dave , cosa que fue razón para que abandonara glee y se fuera a Dalton, muchas cosas le habían pasado, pero lo que lo impresiono fue saber que kurt ya había hecho el amor con Blaine, sintió celos muchos celos y olvido porque hacia eso, porque también tenía _su_s _razones___para interesarse en kurt pero eso es otra cosa.

El lunes puck estaba nervioso era el primer día de su plan y mercedes le había dado consejos pero el mayor y mas importante era que ara kurt el era puck, es decir el chico que lo había tirado al basurero, tirado granizado, pero por otro lado era puck el chico que había cambiado y unido a glee , casi eran amigos, casi así que tenía que poner las cosas a su favor.

Hola Hummel.

Er hola puck- mercedes lo miro y guiño el ojo, un saludo a mitad del pasillo, existía para Hummel. Era estúpido impulsivo y un poco patético pero o tenia opción. Tenían clase de español juntos, eso significaba que tal vez pudiera hablarle. Conto las horas de clase para eso, en una de esas clases mercedes se sentó a su lado junto con Rachel, un momento ¿Rachel…?

Okey este es el plan lo vas a invitar a salir…- Rachel hablaba rápido y hacía gestos, puck se horrorizo un poco ¿Qué era toda esa mierda que de decía?

Hey hey hey no vamos a casarnos ni nada de eso ¿Por qué le dijiste?- mercedes rodo los ojos y Rachel le sonrió a puck.

Soy su amiga también, además está dolido necesita tu magia.

El punto es que las dos somos amigas de kurt lo conocemos además tu eres ya sabes _como él._

No me gustan los hombres, me gusta el – sabia porque mercedes había susurrado lo último que había dicho antes y tuvo que aclararlo no le gustaban los hombres- me gusta el además puedo solo, soy un semental- no basto con que dijera eso tanto mercedes como Rachel continuaron acosándolo en toda clase que se cruzaran que por suerte fueron solo dos. Español llego con mr schue encabezándola, a puck no le gustaba mucho aprender idiomas pero kurt estaba dos asientos en frente de él y mercedes en el medio, un punto a favor, no sabía qué hacer tenía que invitarlo a salir, pero no en una cita, tenía que ir lento, podía ver como kurt tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano y no atendía nada a el profesor, estaba raro y eso que era raro.

Hey pásale esto- puck le paso una nota a mercedes, ella lo leyó y lo miro horrorizada , Noah vio como movía los labios tratando de decir algo pero no le dio oportunidad y le hizo seña para que se la pasara. Ella obedeció aprovechando que will se dio vuelta y puso la nota en el asiento de kurt, el soprano abrió la pequeña nota con caligrafía algo torcida y leyó con lentitud, por gaga ¿ese chico estaba loco o qué? , sin embargo lanzo un suspiro tenía razón no podía estar así todo el día, además puck lo había consolado le debía el favor, un poco confundido escribió un "sí, búscame a las 8" la paso la nota a mercedes quien escondiéndose un poco leyó la respuesta y sonriente se la paso a puck quien sonrió y salto de orgullo en el interior. Pero no podía demostrarlo además kurt pensaba que era una salida de "amigos" aunque para Noah era más que eso.

Nada mal puck.

¿Qué dijiste?- Finn anotaba furiosamente en su carpeta y puck lo miro curioso.

Nada que te interese- puck se corrió de lado evitando que la nota llegara al punto de visión del chico.

¿Qué es eso?- oh mierda no hubo tiempo el timbre sonó los chicos salieron en un segundo y Finn tomo la nota.

Nada que te incumba- puck trato de sacarle la nota pero fue inútil era muy tarde.

Tu y…¿kurt?- Finn respiro agitado, no podía creerlo kurt era su hermano tal vez no de sangre pero lo era, era el quien lo había visto encerrarse sin querer hablar con él y podía apostar a que había llorado por el estúpido de Blaine. No sabía que le pasaba a kurt, pero conocía a puck y no, no podía permitir que le hiciera daño pero no podía prohibirle a kurt salir, porque si salía con puck no pensaría en Blaine.

Haz lo que quieras- Finn lo dijo en un tono casi despectivo – pero es kurt recuerda que el… es especial, no es como los demás- Finn se fue no sin antes patear una mesa, y puck no entendía nada.

Cuando Puckerman regreso a casa se rehusó a jugar con su hermana o a tocar la guitarra necesitaba pensar a donde llevaría a kurt ¿a qué lugar le gustaría ir a ese chico? En definitiva no iría a un bar gay, ese lugar era peligroso para él.

Breadstix

Perfecto.

Había llevado un par de veces a Quinn allí luego de que beth naciera y no la pasaban mal, la diferencia es que él no se sentía obligado a llevar a Hummel allí.

Nada saldría mal.

Las 7:00pm llego y puck se sintió nervioso, busco en su armario que se pondría cosa que nunca pasaba, y encendió su viejo equipo de música poniéndola a todo volumen, así nadie lo molestaría, se coloco algo básico, una remera una camisa abierta arriba unos jeans, sus zapatos que había usado esa mañana y listo luego se tiro en la cama viendo su billetera.

Me alcanzara…- recordó donde vivía Hummel, y trazo un recorrido mental, hace un tiempo que no visitaba a Finn, recién ahora tenía su confianza suficiente para ir y ahora quería tirarse a su hermanastro, pero eso no sabía kurt, solo él , Finn, Rachel y mercedes, y dentro de poco el mundo entero si mercedes se lo contaba a santana.

Mejor me voy- cuando salió de sus pensamientos ya eran las siete y media, bajo corriendo las escaleras y sin dar explicaciones, se metió en su auto.

Okey Hummel – se relajo en el auto- prepárate para conocer a Noah Puckerman.

Así encendió el auto y empezó su camino sorpresivamente recibió un mensaje de Finn.

"amigo, le haces daño y te olvidas de tus cojones" que buen amigo pensó puck, se centro en el camino y lego a la residencia Hummel-Hudson.

Notas: lose va algo rápido y aburrido pero en la próxima ira mejor, es solo el comienzo las cosas se irán enredado llegando a situaciones un poco locas, no hay pareja definitiva, inclusive Sam se verá involucrado en esto.


	3. No soy para ti

Capitulo 3 no soy para ti

-No es cierto- puck reía mientras kurt enrojecía, las personas le daban miradas celosas a kurt y es que le coqueteaba y lo miraba deseoso casi con amor, pero el soprano no veía nada de eso, y el otro muchacho lo sabía.

-Si lo es- puck le tomo las manos- te veías lindo mirando a Finn así, tratabas de conquistarlo.

-Eso quedo en el pasado, Rachel y Finn son el uno para el otro, no soy de los que vivían del amor.

-Blaine fue un estúpido en dejarte.

-Voy a estar soltero hasta el fin del mundo- kurt reía de nuevo y separo las manos de las de puck, pero él estaba serio extrañamente serio.

-No necesariamente- ohh kurt conocía esa frase Blaine se la había dicho antes de que estuvieran juntos, ¿Por qué puck le diría eso?

-No entiendo- kurt miro a puck a los ojos, había algo raro se estaba asustando. Puck entro en pánico había metido la pata, tenía que salir de eso y rápido.  
>- vamos Hummel eres lindo hay muchos que quieren entrar en tus pantalones.<p>

Kurt no subo que sentir, podía ver que puck tenía algo raro, en realidad siempre lo supo, no por cualquier cosa lo había invitado allí, puck le tenía lastima, sintió como algo se quebraba dentro suyo, pero no se movió de su asiento.

-Bueno cuéntame de ti así salimos de la incomodidad.

Kurt hablo y hablo desde su salida del closet hasta lo que elogio esa mañana par vestirse, se sorprendió al ver que puck escuchaba atentamente, pero vio vergüenza en sus ojos, sabía que puck había sido culpable de algunos hechos en su vida pero lo había perdonado. Por otro lado puck efectivamente sentía culpa y vergüenza se había burlado, golpeado y ridiculizado a kurt en múltiples ocasiones , pero ahora era diferente, quería a kurt no estaba allí para hacerle mal , todo lo contrario quería violar a kurt pero también quería tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al cine y todas esas cursilerías, pero kurt no debía saberlo, al menos no en ese momento primero debía meterse lentamente en su vida casi pasar desapercibido mientras lo hacía, y descubrir que hiso Blaine. Pero primero lo primero.

-Perdóname no sabía todo eso- puck tomo un sorbo de agua mientras miraba a los demás clientes de breadstix.

-No importa te perdone cuando entraste a glee.

-No, si importa siento vergüenza y culpa, lo peor es que el maldito de dave hiso todo eso porque yo te moleste en jardín de infantes, yo puse la bomba el a hiso explotar.

-Tranquilo sobreviví, todo eso me hiso más fuerte, voy a estudiar en new york no quiero irme con rencores.

-Lo sé pero tienes que entender que he cambiado – puck lo miro sonriente y le dedico una mirada nada inocente que hiso temblar a kurt. – cuéntame que paso con Blaine, si quieres claro.

-Pues...te diré algo creo que con eso entenderás todo, Sebastián.- puck lo miro sabia de quien hablaba, mercedes lo había nombrado.

-Oh así que Sebastián hiso el braguetazo- kurt rio ate el comentario.

-Algo así aparentemente no soy tan sexy como el, no lo dijo pero parece que eso fue.

-Créeme eres sexy tanto que estoy pensando en saltarnos el postre- kurt lo miro impresionado pero puck se centro en la comida.

-Créeme no soy para ti puck- Hummel lo dijo en un tono serio- ni siquiera eres gay.

-Soy un semental nosotros no discriminamos, además yo debería decidir si eres bueno para mí o no- puck lo miro a los ojos mientras en un tono serio peor sin dejar de destilar sensualidad dijo- yo no soy bueno para ti- y tomando la carta que les habían dejado en la mesa, y aprovechando que estaban al lado de la pared, puck tironeo de la camisa de kurt atrayéndolo y tapándolos con la carta estampo sus labios.

viene echo puck mataste como 5 pájaros de un tiro. Así como se besaron se separaron.

-Eso fue…- puck espero la sentencia, de ese comentario dependía el próximo paso, kurt tenía que tomar la decisión- lindo pero ¿en qué demonios pensabas?

-En que tus labios saben a dulce…y eso que nunca te vi comer un chocolate desde que pasamos de kínder.

-Me cuido, pero eso no responde mi pregunta ¿Qué pensaran los demás? ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Pensé que no pensabas de mi como un delincuente- kurt vio que lo había herido pero continuo.

-No pienso así pero, tú nunca te mostraste interesado en mí.

-Creo que breadstix no dio su mensaje.

-Puck…no soy para ti, tu eres demasiado diferente, no tengo lo que quieres.

-¿sabes siquiera lo que quiero?

-¿Qué quieres?- kurt lo dijo riendo peor la verdad sentía curiosidad.

-Tú no me traicionaras, eres bueno, dulce, honesto, sarcástico además de sexy, ardiente y tienes lindos labios con sabor a dulce. – puck acaricio sus labios con los dedos – un semental como yo necesita a alguien como tú.

-No…-kurt sacudió la cabeza sonrojado- es que no estoy listo.

-Seremos lo que quieras.

-Eso te haría daño – puck lo miro impresionado, ninguna de sus parejas se había interesado en el, o de si hacía daño.

-Entonces déjame intentarlo, puedo estar contigo, ya verás.

-Pero…

-Shhhh solo déjame, por algo me llamo Noah Puckerman.

Cuando kurt termino de comer y puck dejo de mirarlo algo embobado salieron del restaurante y en silencio se encaminaron al auto de Noah, se la pasaron hablando de glee y de su futuro, Noah lo miraba algo embobado pero trataba de concentrase en no tratar de matarlos en un accidente automovilístico, cuando la entrada de la casa Hummel- Hudson se hiso visible se bajaron y kurt sonriente dijo:

-La pase bien nos vemos- no tuvo oportunidad de escape. Puck lo agarro fuertemente y tomo esos labios que tanto deseaba, sabían a gloria, el chico le permitió entrada y recorrió su boca, era perfecto, lo acerco mas y deseosos no pasaron de besarse, solo se separaban por aire y luego se unían de nuevo, pero Noah no quería simples besos, se aferro al soprano y sus manos fueron bajándolas hasta que en un simple rose toco el trasero del otro chico cosa que saco un suspiro que no paso desapercibido por el chico. Tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad paro, el soprano lanzo un gemido ante la separación.

-Eso estuvo mal…deja de provocarme, hasta mañana.

-¿mañana?

-Pues claro, iremos al cine.- puck se metió en el auto y observo como kurt se daba vuelta y entraba a su casa algo desorientado.

-¿Cómo se porto?- kurt miro como su padre y Finn lo miraban con ojeras en los ojos protegen el bosque pensó el chico riendo por dentro.

Err bien es un buen chico.

¡te beso!- burt Hummel miro a su hijo impresionado y su condena se vino cuando se paro y Finn lo hiso igual.

Y agradeció que puck le pasara su número en medio de la cena, tal vez podría salvarlo a él.


	4. descubiertos

Cap 4 descubiertos

Puck estaba en el pasillo de la escuela, luego de una extraña sesión de español donde no pudo evitar mirar a kurt.

No se habían hablado.

Ni mensajes

Ni e-mails

Nada

Bueno solo cuando le advirtió sobre burt y Finn, cosa que lo puso medio nervioso, y es que mierda uno veía a a burt enojado y no podía evitar correr agarrándose las bolas por pura protección. Pero kurt le salvo e intercepto a burt en el auto. Peor el sabia que algo raro pasaba, ahora que kurt estaba soltero significaba que miraría a otros chicos y otros chicos le mirarían, puck era la muestra viviente de ello , y por lo tanto tenía como un radar, muy parecido al que santana le había contado que tenia, y es que gracias a ella estaba así.

Un día después de la cita de kurt y puck

No puede ser…- puck estaba paralizado en la cafetería ¿Cómo mierda lo supo?- Tu ¿gay…? Oh mi dios – santana empezó a hablar en español y aunque el había aprendido mucho mas con David Martínez (*) aun no entendía bien lo que decía ¿Qué significaba _hijo de puta? _ puck trataba de rastrar en su cerebro el significado pero reacciono al ver a santana tirando su café al suelo espantada mientras brittany miraba la escena en su asiento.

No, es lo crees…- tomo a santa del brazo mientras ella miraba a brittany dándole la señal para esperar.

¿Quién es él?- santana lo miraba serio – tú no eres así puck estoy muy segura de que eres heterosexual.

Es kurt.

Oh mierda…

Lose pero no me ha hablado desde la cita tal vez el…

No, no me digas nada mas...- ella se tapo las orejas eliminando la información recibida- tu y procela hagan lo que quieran.

E tienes que guardar el secreto- puck la agarro de los hombres chocando sus miradas serio- me tienes que guardar el secreto.

Está bien ya entendí tranquilo, ¿alguien más sabe?

Finn, rachel y mercedes.

Al menos no soy la única encarcelada, no pasara mucho tiempo para que todos lo sepan- puck miro el suelo confundido y santana sintió piedad- tranquilo, guardare el secreto pero te diré un cosa estar en el closet no es bueno, mas si tienes sentimientos por kurt.

No lo sé, estoy empezando a dudar no me ha llamado.

Okey- santana rio ante el extraño comportamiento de puck- pareces niña desesperada, y pensaba que eras un macho latino, el no llamara- puck levanto el rostro confundido – tu eres el activo ¿no? tu le llamas- ella le pego un golpe en la frente – ilumínate, nos vemos puck.

Espera- le agarra del brazo antes de darle oportunidad de irse- ¿Cómo supiste? – puck le miro concentrado buscando muestras de mentira en su rostro.

Es como un radar, tienes un cartel en la frente que dice "bisexual" nos reconocemos entre nosotros – y sin decir mas se alejo, mientras briitt sonreía ya tomando su café.

Hoy

Era obvio, kurt estaba a unos pasos delante de él y uno que otro chico le miraba el trasero, y pensar que antes para puck esos tipos eran sus amigos, pero él era un macho latino, un semental, tenía que dominar la situación y poniéndose en modo macho alfa acelero el paso y en un movimiento estaba en el closet del conserje con kurt al frente suyo.

¿Oye que te pasa? ¿Quién te crees?- kurt estaba tratando de zafarse peor era inútil, puck lo tenía dominado.

Entendí eres muy sumiso.

¿de qué hablas yo no soy sumiso.

Entonces ¿por qué Blaine te relvaba esos días donde tenias cara adolorida te vi sobándote el culo- kurt se sonrojo así que de eso hablaba.- no fuimos al cine…

Es que no creí que tu- okey esto es vergonzoso kurt se sonrojo luego de decir esto.- qui-quisieras salir conmigo, solo fui una conquista de una noche…

No fue por eso- puck recargo al frente contra la del chico- sigues pensando en Blaine, si no te hubieras dado cuenta de cómo los chicos te miran, de cómo yo te miro, hay un montón en el closet allí fuera.

Lo sé, hay muchos reprimidos, pero yo no olvide a Blaine, pero eso no significa que siga pensando en el de esa forma.

Fue tu primer gran amor, pero yo voy a ganar, así lo hacen los machos latinos, iremos al cine hoy, al menos que quieras que matemos el tiempo ahora- y con una sonrisa de conquista beso al soprano, sus manos se juntaron y kurt no dudo en contestar el beso, él deseaba, realmente deseaba olvidar a Blaine, enamorarse de puck la persona que ahora trataba de robarse su corazón ¿Qué había de malo en eso?

¿lo sientes? ¿Cómo nuestros labios se rozan? – oh si kurt sentía eso, era el rose, se sentía perfecto, pero no lo suficiente para puck que empezó a atacar su cuello causando gemidos y suspiros en ambos, y al mismo tiempo puck junto sus caderas provocando que sus miembros se rozaran sin importas la ropa.

Mierda…Noah arg- puck sintió el cielo al sentir su nombre tan sensual, solo por el eco de kurt lo llamaba a él y no a Blaine y empezaron a refregarse a besarse más fuerte necesitaban mas mucho mas, puck empezó a desabotonar su camina t agachándose un poco empezó a besar sus tetillas y kurt paso sus dedos por su cabeza, y mierda puck se sintió más excitado por eso y empezó a morder la piel de porcelana de kurt y este no apago los gemidos, aprovechándose más el soprano lo separo de su pecho y le planto un beso al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de este.

Err chicos.

¡profesor schuester! - oh mierda ambos se separaron y el profesor los miro con los ojos bien abiertos llena de decepción.

Vengan- puck dejo de mirar la puerta, ahora abierta, y empezó a abotonar la camisa del chico que estaba en shock.

Vamos, no nos matara créeme.

Tienes experiencia – kurt no lo miro al decir esto pero puck tomo su mano en el pasillo ahora vacio mientras la sombra de mr schuester que ahora parecía la de un carcelero los llevaba a la oficina de Emma, al llegar a ella ambos se sentaron en los asientos avergonzados, will y Emma los miraban desde el otro extremo de la pequeña oficina, Emma sin entender pero al ver el rostro algo avergonzado de su prometido opto por "atacar la escena".

Okey ¿qué paso?- sacando una típica sonrisa divertida suya miro a puck quien no espero mas.

Tienen que guardar el secreto.- kurt lo miro curioso y anticipándose puck ataco de nuevo- ¡no es lo que piensas no quiero estar en el closet!

¿closet?- tanto emma como will lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y kurt miro a puck.

Soy bisexual- kurt se impresiono ante la valentía del chico.- te dije que no quería- puck cruzo los brazo mientras emma analizaba la situación.

Pero quieres guardar el secreto…- Emma miro a puck esperando una respuesta.

No soy gay , es decir no ando mirando cu…digo hombres ni sueño con ellos , es kurt y sus malditos pantalones- kurt se sonrojo y will lo miro impresionado.

Quisiera hablar con puck asolas…- will asintió y salió seguido por kurt quien trataba de ocultarse en las alfombras.- como te sientes al respecto, es decir…nunca pensé que tu y kurt.

Yo tampoco, no sé si es amor, pero el otro día salimos y me sentí genial no como con Quinn o las otras chicas es diferente, lo miro y quiero saltarle encima y besarlo, pero Blaine…se está volviendo un fantasma- Emma saco su sonrisa soñadora y se puso seria.

Kurt sigue enamorado e Blaine- no fue pregunta fue una afirmación y puck la sintió fuerte y claro- eso no debe impedirte que reconozcas tus sentimientos puck, acaba de mirar a kurt y parecía interesado en ti, además te diré algo acércate- puck se acerco y como el mayor secreto del mundo dijo- will era casado cuando supo lo que sentía…- puck miro a Emma y luego el anillo de comprometidos- pero primero- Emma se separo de puck y tomo uno de los folletos- esto es para relaciones homosexuales, tómatelo con calma puck res joven, estas descubriéndote- emma sonrió y continuo- ¿has pensado en hablar con tu madre o alguien?

Mi madre no puede saberlo, hace un mes me descubrió con una chica sería muy fuerte, ni siquiera se si mi plan funcionara.

¿plan?- la mujer rio pero se contuvo, en definitiva comprendía a puck.

Pues para conquistarlo, el sigue pensando en Blaine y me sigue viendo como una amenaza- puck miro a Emma ¿Por qué cojones le hablaba a ella? El era un semental, y había caído como un bobo en sus juegos psicológicos, se estaba volviendo una nena y todo por kurt y sus besos narcóticos- mejor me voy antes de que me haga nena- y tomando los folletos dejo a la mujer, que lo miraba contenta.

Puckurt, linda pareja- la mujer miro para atrás mirado los folletos.

Puck al salir de la oficina se encontró con kurt hablando con will más vale que no le hayan dado la misma charla que a mi

Puck ¿Cómo estás?- will lo miro sonriente , al menos el profesor no tuvo un ataque de pánico como santana

Bien supongo- el profesor sonrió y dándole una palmada comprensiva en el hombro se retiro a la oficina de Emma- esperaba as curiosidad.

Créeme si la tuvo.- el soprano empezó a caminar y puck corrió para encararlo.

¿Qué pregunto?

Pregunto si los chicos de glee sabían, si estabas tomándolo bien y esas cosas, nadie más tiene que enterarse si no quieres, pero no seré tu secreto.

No quiero que seas mi secreto, pero si no olvidas a Blaine, si fallo no apostare a una relación sin sentido, no me dejare usar kurt- el nombrado se sorprendió.

Creciste, eso es bueno – y sarcásticamente tomo su pose diva se dirigieron al salón de glee pero antes de entrar – iremos al cine a penas salgamos del instituto – y así entraron a otro día de música en glee club.

Finn escuchaba a Rachel hablar pero no podía hacerlo al mismo tiempo, puck miraba a kurt y kurt miraba a puck de reojo y schuester les llamaba la atención todo el tiempo, todos cantaban y bailaban, Rachel le hablaba.¿alguien mas lo sabe? miro alrededor, santana miraba a puck y mercedes a kurt , luego pasaba al revés en medio de giros y tonos altos de la voz de tina quien cantaba, santana miraba a kurt y mercedes a puck.

¡lo saben¡ - todos pararon ante el grito y tina preocupada se aferro a Mike del susto quien trataba de no caerse por la rapidez de su giro.

Tranquilo Finn no era para tanto- Rachel miraba algo avergonzada a los demás.

¿nos tomamos un descanso Finn?- will se acerco preocupado al muchacho que se tomaba l cabeza- si es que Rachel me agarro con sus historias y me altere- 5 minutos – y con un aplauso todos salieron de sus puestos.

Mercedes ¿puedo hablar contigo?

Si claro – Rachel soltó la mano de su novio y se fue con kurt a comentarle su historia.

¿tu sabes lo de kurt y puck?

Shhhhh-mercedes le tapo la boca y ante la mirada de san se alejaron de los demás.- ¿te dijeron?

¡lo busco de mi casa y lo beso! – Finn trataba de controlarse pero le parecía una pesadilla

Se lo que piensas pero creo que puck va en serio y todos se van enterando poco a poco.

Pero no puedo creerlo son puck y kurt ¡puck y kurt!

Estas haciendo mucha cosa…

¿Qué dirán los demás?

Hey hey tranquilo – mercedes lo zarandeo un poco tratando de despertarlo- son humanos.

Tengo algo de miedo, puck es…

Lose a mi me preocuparía otra cosa – mercedes miro alrededor hace ya un buen tiempo que le daba vuelta a la profecía que tenía en mente.

¿de qué hablas?- Finn se puso serio.

No sé si es importante pero puck sigue en el closet y Blaine no durara mucho en darse cuenta de su error, y sabemos que kurt no se las pondrá fácil a puck y que inevitablemente los fusilaran aquí en mckinley todos se darán cuenta el mundo se entera y no todo será de rosas, mírate a ti pareces haber visto a alguien desnudo.

Como sea, los apoyo pero no estoy de acuerdo-mercedes lo miro impresionada.

¿Por qué?

Ambos son como mis hermanos y todo pero ¿Por qué puck? Es decir kurt merece algo mejor.

¿Qué dijiste?-finn miro detrás suyo y puck lo miraba impresionado- dejen de hablar como cotorras, kurt decidirá si soy bueno para él.

¿Qué?-santana se les acerco mientras dejaba de mirar el piano- hablando de ellos porque yo también tengo que opinar.

¡mierda ya basta!- puck grito dejando a todos sorprendidos – vamos a practicar o ¿no? ¡empecemos!

Luego de que Finn se tranquilizaran y los conocedores de la nueva pareja se tranquilizaran un poco practicaron hasta no poder mas, y las horas pasaron lentamente, pero la hora de la cita llego y puck y kurt tenían que hablar, las cosas se estaba descontrolando.

No creo que piensen mal- kurt miraba de lado a puck que manejaba hacia el cine, aprovechando que ese día había venido con Finn y rache al instituto.

No es eso, por preocuparnos por esa mierda me convertí en una nena.

No eres una nena- kurt lo miro de reojo de nuevo- hasta me caes algo bien.

No pensabas eso en el closet- puck lo miro coqueto y estaciono al frente del cine- de seguro que estará casi vacío, y tomando la mano del soprano ya fuera del auto corrieron a la entrada del cine. Kurt se enojo ante la elección de la película, no le gustaban muchos las películas de terror, había escuchado que esa había hecho llorar a tina nada bueno saldrá de esto

Vamos nos seas princesa al menos no tanto- refunfuñando acepto el agarre del chico, o más bien el tironeo entraron a la sala, totalmente vacía.

¡lo sabías!

Shhh siéntate- se sentaron y kurt miro la película.

En realidad no pensaron mucho en eso, puck se la paso mirando de lado a Hummel quien parecía interesado en la película, aunque se aferro a su brazo cuando descuartizaron a una chica, provocando que ambos se sonrojaran y puck tragara en seco a pesar que hace un momento estaban en el closet besándose. Así pasaron la primera hora de película entre roces de mano y miradas curiosas entre ambos. Hasta que puck empezó a hacer preguntas, en realidad nadie supo cuando la curiosidad mato a noah , pero la película no le daba miedo y kurt estaba miedo raro por la sangre que aparecía en esta, así que empezó a pregunta, nunca pensó que Hummel fuera _tierno _cuando hablaba le brillaban los ojos sobre todo cuando era de ropa o musicales y movía de unas forma los labios que lo volvían loco, sus ojos entre azules y verdes parecían interesados en su opinión y sonreía cuando concordaban en algo además de contarle de sus cosas, algunas que se había escuchado de mercedes, pero puck se estaba enamorando de la personalidad de kurt de su cuerpo , definitivamente.

-¿kurt?

-Blaine…- puck miro hacia atrás encontrándose con Blaine, sintió calosfríos y miro a kurt que lo miraba con ojos enamorados, ahora descubriria que paso entre ellos. luego vio a un muchacho al lado de blaine.

fantastico el misterio de la princesa sale a la luz puck miro a kurt de nuevo , en definitiva hablaria con mercedes.

Notas: ahora empieza todo … ¿Sera cierta la profecía de mercedes? ahora todos se covertiran en detectivesXD

(*) David Martínez: interpretado por Ricky Martin es el nuevo profesor de español que aparece en el capitulo" the spanish teacher" (corríjanme si no era así) me pareció divertida la interpretación que hiso, no pude evitar nombrarlo. Supongo que con el tiempo actualizo más rápido, aunque pensé en tardar un poco más, pero me aburrí y no quise matarlos de la curiosidad (jajajaj si claro ¬¬)

cap 5 la detective santana


	5. La detective Santana

Capitulo 5 : La detective santana

Santana se movió con lentitud entre los muchachos uniformados, mostrando elegancia y misterio, el grabador metido con cuidado entre sus ropas era incomodo pero había servido la última vez que había estado en Dalton, y esta vez no podía fallar, era muy buena como detective, y como tal debía mantener el perfil bajo al máximo

¿no tienes hambre?- santana miro a brittany que comía un dulce mientras caminaba y luego a Rachel vestida en su estilo llamativo. algo enojada tomo la mano de brittany y empezó a aumentar el paso

Hey espérenme- Rachel aumento los pasos también hasta que llegaron al auditorio del instituto.

¿Qué les dije del perfil bajo- santana miro alrededor buscando personas en ese lugar excelente no hay nadie.

Santana ¿crees que esto funcionara?- Rachel se sentó en el silla y miro alrededor también.

Claro que si ¿sabes que paso con kurt y Blaine?

No…no me dijo, solo sé que Blaine esta con Sebastian.

Exacto...pero no sabemos como frodo callo bajo sus encantos.

Sebastian es lindo.-santana miro a brittany, algo celosa y esta sonrió – tranquila…- santana se relajo un poco y se centro en su misión

Si pero no supera a kurt, y puck ahora está tratando de seducirlo y no podrá hacerlo si este sigue pensando en Blaine, y no podrá estar con él si no sabe en que se equivoco kurt.

O en que se equivoco Blaine- santana asintió al comentario de rachel- además que todos queremos saber que paso, eran tan unidos y ahora ni siquiera quieren verse.

Pues yo no querría verlo si tuve sexo con el y fue mi primera vez- santana miro sorprendida a britt y rachel siguió mirando el suelo.

¿yo era la única que no sabía? ¿Cuándo paso eso?

Hace y un buen tiempo.

¿puedo ayudarlas?- santana se dio vuelta encontrando a sebastian quien sonreía con un brillo extraño en los ojos primer amor pensó brittany mientras se levantaba del asiento al igual que Rachel.

Si ¿Qué le hiciste a Blaine? – Rachel miro enojada a Sebastian luego de decir esto y empezó a caminar hacia el hasta que santana le detuvo mientras susurraba un "tranquila Berry"

Yo nada…solo tuvimos sexo.

¿entonces por qué no vuelve con kurt?-santana fue a lo más importante necesitaba respuestas claras.

Obvio le guste más yo – santana miro bien su rostro, había duda en el e incluso un poco de vergüenza y pena.

No lo sabes…no sirves ni como novio- santana se movió de su lugar y empezó a caminar mirando con furia a sebastian siendo seguida por brittany quien sonrío a sebastian ante de irse y por Rachel quien lanzo su mirada asesina al muchacho. cuando salieron santana choco contra algo duro.

Hey …¡Blaine!- santana se paro del suelo revisando disimuladamente que el grabador no se hubiera apagado -¿por qué no estás con kurt?- Rachel entro en pánico ante la pregunta se santana a Blaine.

Santana…

Cállate Berry, contéstame- santana miro curiosa a Blaine.

El debería decírtelo- Blaine no era de los que aculataban cosas aunque la primera vez que santana lo vio si vio algo de misterio rodeándole l chico, pero era claro que Blaine al sentir el nombre de kurt sintió vergüenza,

no quisiste romper con el…-Blaine ignoro la afirmación de santana y se movió al auditorio.- ¡entonces vuelve con él!- santana grito nerviosa ala puerta cerrada provocando que los chicos del instituto la miraran sorprendidos.

E fue santana – brittany tomo la mano de su novia tranquilizándola, santana saco el grabadora e su escote haciendo que Rachel se sorprendiera.

Vámonos- santana empezó a caminar hacia la salida de Dalton sin que antes aguantara un poco las ganas de matar a Blaine.  
>- no entiendo ¿Qué paso?- Rachel empezó a correr quedando en frente de santana – santana ¿Qué sabes?<p>

Una detective guarda silencio.

Ya sabes que paso ¡dímelo!

No puedo, metete en el auto- solo en ese momento Rachel reacciono que ya estaban frente al auto.

No hasta que me lo digas…- santana suspiro.

Okey, escúchenme bien- brittany se apoyo en el auto mirando bien a santana y Rachel la imito- Blaine no quiso romper con kurt, y sebastian dijo que tuvieron sexo, es obvio, Blaine tuvo un desliz con sebastian y avergonzado termino con el pero kurt no sabe que Sebastian y Blaine lo hicieron- y terminando de presentar su hipótesis inicial se metió en el auto poniéndose del lado del conductor.

No creo que ha sido así- rachel dijo esto luego de apoyar su frente en el vidrio, santana se sorprendió ante la acción de la chica y luego miro a su novia que estaba con el rostro algo triste.

Yo tampoco lo creo- contesto santana- por eso hay que seguir averiguando, fue muy fácil, y kurt solo nos dijo lo básico.

Cren que kurt y puck terminen juntos- ambas miraron a brittany quien había dicho esto con un aire algo soñador.

Puckkurt…no suena mal- Rachel sonrío ante el comentario de santana. – adema que puck es un semental, podrá dominar a kurt.

La tendrá difícil, kurt aun sigue pensando en Blaine.

En la casa de la familia Puckerman las cosas eran algo diferente, puck besaba furioso a un lloroso kurt que trataba de conseguir aire que le era negado.

Para que te quede claro- puck dijo esto mientras trataba de conseguir aire, luego de haber violado la boca de kurt.

Eres un maldito celoso.

¿Quién diría que lo veríamos en el cine?- puck volvió a estampar sus labios contra los de kurt.

Fin capitulo 5

Notas: en el próximo capi veremos bien que paso XD , me quiero centrar un poco más en los otros personajes


	6. deseo

Capitulo 6 deseo

Puck podía sentir claramente la atmosfera tensa, Blaine mirando a kurt y viceversa, pero no duro mucho, Blaine se dio vuelta y empezó a caminar, miro de nuevo a kurt mostraba decepción en sus ojos.

¿Esperaba que te lleve en su corcel y que te diera un beso a la luz de la luna?

Yo…-kurt miro a puck quien lo miraba casi divertido.

Sabes soy un buen hombre, pero muy, muy celoso y posesivo, será uno de mis tantos defectos- kurt miro con cuidado a puck se veía muy enojado, pero tranquilo y serio.

Si sabes lo que siento por él… ¿Por qué no te vas corriendo? Sería lo mejor.

Por que me gustas, te quiero y mucho, quiero violarte peor también quiero caminar contigo sin preocuparme de que Blaine aparezca.

Kurt no insistió solo lo miro por unos segundos impresionado y luego se paro.

¿vamos a tomar algo?- puck asintió y se paro igual que el.

La película era mala después de todo – así se dirigieron a comprar unas gaseosas sin decir nada, puck tomo con cuidado la mano del soprano y la enredo con la suya disfrutando el contacto.

Iremos a mi casa ahora – puck miro serio al chico de nuevo y entre quejas y preguntas lo metió en el auto.

Y así fue que ahora puck estaba arriba de kurt besando su peco desnudo mientras este lanzaba suspiros susurraba el nombre de todo.

¿Por qué ahhh haces esto? – kurt sintió como puck empezaba a rosar sus entrepiernas haciendo que gemidos se escapara de la boca de ambos.

Porque eres malditamente sexy..¿kurt eres estrecho? – kurt se sonrojo de sobremanera al escuchar esto y solo pudo gemir al sentir como este apretaba su trasero y como luego volvía a rozar sus entrepiernas de nuevo, puck beso esos labios que lo volvían loco y se permitió compartir su aire, luego empezó a rozar con sus labios su cuello.

¡Noahhhh! – puck giro el rostro hasta la puerta.

¿es tu ahh mmmh madre? – puck asintió y volvió a besar el soprano recorriendo el interior de su boca.

Perdona pero lo dejaremos para otro momento- kurt se sonrojo de nuevo al sentir lo ronco con lo que hablaba puck y la fuerza que hacía para no gemir como él.

Puck se paro y salió de la habitación, y kurt miro el techo de la habitación.

así que …la habitación de Noah Puckerman kurt se sentó en la cama ignorando la erección que tenía en los pantalones, y admiro el lugar, la ropa tirada por todas partes, videojuegos tirados, cuadernos y carpetas vacías y una que otra foto de nuevas direcciones también. Peor la foto que le llamo la atención fue una de puck, estaba en traje de baño limpiando una piscina , se veía sonriente y feliz.

Por gaga- kurt toco su entrepierna y lanzo un suspiro, maldita sea Noah kurt metió sus manos dentro de sus pantalones y empezó a masturbarse mientras la foto de Noah estaba en frente de el.

Mama estoy con un amigo haciendo un trabajo – puck ayudaba a su madre a sacer las cosas de las bolsas de supermercado mientras su hermanita cantaba y bailaba en frente de la tele.

Está bien Noah, solo no tardes mucho – su madre rio mientras veía a su hija bailar, y Noah corriendo subió las escaleras de nuevo, la cara de Noah era un poema, ver a kurt Hummel tocándose frente a su foto fue demasiado, demasiado para el pobre semental quien aprovechándose del otro que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, empezaba a deslizarse por la cama quedando detrás de kurt.

¿Algún problema princesa? – Hummel gimió en respuesta y dejo que las manos de Noah hicieran magia en él, y por un buen rato en esa habitación solo se escucharon gemidos y nombres ahogados entre sus bocas que se besaban.

Mercedes caminaba por su casa tratando de analizar el mensaje de Rachel, ella sabía lo que había pasado, kurt se lo había dicho llorando en su habitación y ella no había sabido que decir, porque Blaine había sido el primer amor correspondido de kurt, su amigo había sufrido por Finn y luego de soportar tantas cosas Blaine había llegado y lo había hecho feliz de todas las maneras posibles, peor n dura lo suficiente.

Tranquila…- mercedes siente como Sam le pasa la mano por el hombro tranquilizándola – dime que pasa…- Sam había estado hablando con su novia todo el día y cuando recibió el mensaje mercedes se había parado de golpe, empezando a caminar como una leona enjaulada.

No puedo…- mercedes lo miro curiosa ¿podría Sam guardar su secreto?

¿Confías en mí? – mercedes lo miro de nuevo, solo sus amigas y Finn sabían el secreto, Finn no se lo había tomado muy bien, casi mata a puck y le corta las bolas, además que puck no quería que todo glee club supiera de él y kurt pero necesitaba a Sam, no sabía qué hacer.

Está bien escucha – pasaron 10 minutos exactos luego de que mercedes le contara todo para que su novio reaccionara.

No entiendo…es decir puck, kurt, Blaine…Sebastián es decir- Sam se tapo la cara ahogando un grito cosa que sorprendió a mercedes - ¿Cómo paso? – Sam abrió los ojos y recordó el dia que los encontró en el baño – puck consoló a kurt.

¿Qué? – mercedes miro a su novio confundida.

Así que tenía razón…puck quiere a kurt- Sam sonrío tontamente y se paro – muéstrame el mensaje- mercedes le paso su celular y Sam leyó el mensaje.

"¡Blaine estuvo con Sebastian! Tuvieron sexo

Blaine no quiso volver con kurt por sebastian"

¿viste? Entonces kurt me mintió.

¿Qué te dijo a ti? Yo solo sé que rompieron.

El me dijo que simplemente lo dejo y que luego lo vio con sebastian, necesito hablar con kurt ¿Por qué me mintió?

Tal vez…todavía no lo supera- Sam abrazo a su novia con la mirada algo distante.

Solo espero que puck lo logre.

¿Qué cosa?- mercedes rodo los ojos y enfrento a su novio sonriendo.

Pues conquistarlo ¡¿Qué más?

No creo que lo logre…-ahora mercedes era la confundida- simplemente no son compatibles.

Y así Sam y mercedes se tiraron en la cama abrazados.

Puck tomo su mochila dirigiéndose al instituto al instituto se sentía muy orgulloso, no podía olvidar lo que el y kurt habían hecho hace solo dos días, el viernes fueron al cine y tuvieron un encontronazo con Blaine, pero eso no importaba él había hecho "cosas más interesantes" con kurt, se sentía ansioso excitado quería hacer muchas cosas con el chico pero por otro lado…se sentía vacio muy vacio, kurt no le decía nada sobre su relación con Blaine y santana quería hablar con él sobre eso.

Llegaste – santana lo miro con cuidado puck metió sus cosas en el casillero y miro a a la chica- escucha…sebastian y Blaine lo hicieron, pero Blaine por una cuestión de orgullo frodo dejo a kurt, y él pues ahí es donde se pierde la información.

No saben si rompieron antes o después de eso.

Pues en realidad la pregunta seria ¿kurt sabia o no del engaño? ¿Blaine le dijo sobre eso? Y si kurt supo del engaño ¿quiso dejarlo?

Sabemos muy poco-santana se apoyo en el casillero de al lado y sonriendo a puck pregunto.

Así que, ¿Qué tal las cosas con porcelana?

No lo sé es decir…soy un semental y kurt es ardiente por lo que nos besamos y todo pero…- puck golpeo la cabeza contra su casillero y santana lo miro triste.

Necesitas hablar con él y se quien podría ayudarlos.

Fin capitulo 6

Próximo capítulo 7 ¿terapia en pareja?


	7. ¿terapia en pareja?

Capitulo 7 ¿terapia en pareja?

Emma miraba con cuidado a los dos muchachos que se miraban de reojo, sobre todo puck que a diferencia del otro chico no tenía los brazos cruzados, parecía nervioso.

Okey – Emma respiro hondo pensando que hacer – puck… ¿Qué sientes por kurt?

Puck miro a kurt y lanzo un suspiro, ahora ya no le parecía buena idea estar allí.

Lo quiero…quiero todo de él, no soy gay…solo lo quiero a él.

Kurt miro impresionado al chico que parcia serio, ¿pero que sentía el por puck?

Okey kurt… la misma pregunta.

Pues yo…- kurt miro a puck casi admirándolo- también lo quiero… pero…

No. no digas nada – Emma sonrió divertida poniendo una cesta al frente de ellos cosa que les dio curiosidad- bien ahora quiero que contesten algo los dos ¿han tenido sexo?

Kurt se sonrojo y corrió el rostro para que nadie viera su sonrojo.

Eso quisiera – puck bufo mirando de reojo a kurt- quiero violarlo en serio pero siempre pasa algo…

Mmm bueno ahí está el error…es difícil distinguir el deseo del amor, por eso quiero que hagan algo que ya he probado antes…pongan sus celulares aquí- Emma señalo la canasta en frente de ellos ambos lo hicieron y miraron a Emma curiosos- a partir de ahora día lunes hasta el viernes no se hablarán n lo mas mínimo.

¿Qué? – puck miro furioso a Emma ¡sabía que había algo mal en todo eso! - ¿Cómo voy a avanzar si no puedo hablarle!

Puck ya has avanzado bastante- Emma sonrió ante la confusión del chico - ¿quieres saber que siente kurt entonces dale espacio…- Emma miro a kurt quien estaba sonrojado y nervioso ante la actitud de puck – así sabrán si kurt siente lo mismo por ti y si es deseo o maro lo que puck siente.

Muy lindo , empecemos – puck salió furioso de allí a pesar de que fue su idea mientras kurt salía sonrojado con un panfleto y condones, regalo de Emma .

Martes

El lunes había sido fácil por diferentes razone son se cruzaron y kurt ciertamente se sentía más relajado , no paraba de pensar en puck pero al menos no se la pensaba pensando si lo agarraría desde el closet como había pensado desde aquel "incidente". Pero se sentía _triste,_ extrañaba a puck casi se había acostumbrado a sentirlo cerca suyo.

Por otro lado puck se sentía frustrado , deseaba tocarlo anoche haba soñado con él , con su piel con sus gemidos fuertes, la fricción de sus sexos , se había sentido tan bien ese sueño, pero al despertar… al darse cuenta que no era verdad, que kurt no estaba en su cama…y que no lo vería hasta el viernes, pues el resultado fue una ducha fría y tuvo que maldecir por que Emma al devolverle su celular había borrado el numero de kurt y la pornografía que tenia allí.

Ahora era martes y debían cruzarse en la mayoría de las clases, era como empezar de cero, cuando puck aun o estaba en glee y no tenía la menor idea de la existencia de kurt solo cuando lo tiraba en los basureros, puck sonrió ante la "ironía" que estaba sucediendo y movió frustrado las manos mientras caminaba por los pasillos, podía distinguir desde su posición a kurt en frente de su casillero sacando y metiendo cosas, también lo pantalones ajustados que tenia, maldijo por lo bajo y tomo la dirección contraria, abandonando también la imágenes de kurt gimiendo su nombre.

La primera hora tenían que estar juntos, kurt se sintió toda la hora nervioso, estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y mirar concentrado el pizarrón , pero ahora, sentía nervios sentí la mirada de puck sobre el continuamente, trato de cambiar de Angulo peor aun así puck seguía mirándolo , y kurt quería mirarlo también solo una vez y listo podría dejar de hablarle pero cuando trato de hacerlo recordó la razón de todo esto y se acomodo en el asiento mirando al profesor escribir cosas. Así pasaron el día entre corridas y tratando de no pensar el otro. En glee kurt se tentó y mucho le hubiera gustado cantarle algo pero se la paso mirándolo de reojo tratando de escuchar a mercedes y los nuevos conjuntos que se había comprado. Puck por otro lado trato de no separar las manos de su asiento estaba atrás de kurt como había estado todo el día disfrutando de cómo su cuello se giraba para verlo de vez en cuando aguantando las ganas de saltarle encima.

Se la a pasado mirándote ¿se pelearon?-Rachel miraba a kurt curiosa, compartía una clase con ellos y había visto claramente como puck escribía y miraba a kurt.

Hicimos una promesa…no hablarnos hasta el viernes ahí decidiríamos todo.

Es por Blaine ¿no es cierto?

Algo…no he pensado mucho estos días.

Pero piensas en el…

El fue el primero en todo Rachel…pensaba que lo entenderías – Rachel sonrió sabiamente.

Entiendo pero ahora esta puck , y se muere por ti créeme , si lo quiere también no dejes que el estúpido de Blaine se interponga.

Kurt miro sorprendido a Rachel que estaba corriendo hacia Finn que había empezado a bailar con ella , bajo la mirada un poco pensando con claridad.

Miércoles

Puck se recargo confuso contra la pared de los vestidores, se sentía muy débil, lo que hiso debería ser pecado nacional , a penas había llegado el martes anterior a su casa su computadora se había llenado de pornografía homosexual, y así paso la tarde imaginando a Hummel debajo suyo gimiendo y casi llorando de placer, mientras el ahogaba los gemidos. Puck golpeo su cabeza suavemente con la pared de nuevo.

¿Qué pasa puck? ¿Hummel ya no quiere que se la chupes?- puck cero los ojos disfrutando el insulto y grabándolo en su mente, Sam y Finn miraron a puck quien aun no se había girado y Mike quien había terminado de cambiarse miro a sus amigos esperando la señal para partirle la cara al que había dicho eso.

Puck se giro mirando al quien lo había insultado encontrándose con un miembro del equipo, dudo por un instante pero empezó a avanzar.

Repite lo que dijiste…

¿Qué pasa? ¿kurtie ya no te quiere? ¿la tienes chica? – puck no espero q que sus amigos saltaran, en dos pasos tenia al chico tirado en el suelo y juntando toda su fuerza empezó a pegarle en la cara pero luego del segundo golpe paro.

Te diré una cosa…quiero a Hummel y si quiero chupársela hasta que se quede seco pero si llego a ver una vez que me insultes a él o a mi juro que iré a tu cas ay te castrare – puck volvió a golpearlo en la cara y se paró de golpe observando a los que estaban alrededor -¿¡alguien más quiere dar comentarios!- nadie dijo nada y se fueron, solo Finn, Sam y Mike quedaron allí, mientras unos chicos se llevaban a "la víctima" de la escena del crimen.

Eso fue exagerar – dijo Sam mientras miraba si la entrenadora estaba cerca- ¿Qué le dirás a kurt ahora?

Que le partí la cara y confesé mi hummelsexualidad – Finn rio ante el comentario y Mike rodo los divertidos mientras le tiraba la ropa ara que se cambiase de una vez.

Kurt se entero con rapidez de todo y es que no había que ser muy genio, al gente pasaba y decía cosas, sin disimula mucho prácticamente lo gritaban y el estaba acostumbrado a los rumores sobre él, a pesar que hace un buen tiempo no lo torturaban.

¡te enteraste! – kurt se giro un poco mientras comía encontrándose a brittany quien emocionada se sentó a su lado – puck golpeo a un chico defendiéndote.

Oh – kurt frunció el seño y miro de reojo a puck en la otra mesa de al lado quien le contesto la mirada sonriendo con sensualidad, cosa que provoco un sonrojo en el chico que se giro con rapidez mirando a santana quien se les había unido.

Yo creo que eso es bueno ¡significa que no es solo sexo!- santana rio mientras decía esto y le hacía señas a las otra para que se les uniese.

No tuvimos sexo- las chicas les miraron sorprendidas y empezaron a comer si hablar más del tema.

Jueves

Un día un solo día faltaba y kurt quien ya había vuelto del instituto agradeciendo que no se cruzaran entre las clases, estaba tirado boca abajo en su cama, puck, puck y puck solo en eso podía pensar ¿le gustaba? ¿lo quería?¿era solo deseo? Frunció el seño y rodo sobre la cama mirando el techo cerró los ojos y pensó… en el no en puck ni en Blaine. Solo pensó en lo que él sentía.

Puck miro con cuidado a su madre, su hermana estaba abrazado a el mientras dormía, sintió cómos e relajaba en el sillón y suspiro.

Ma…tengo algo que preguntarte- su madre se giro mirando a sus hijos abrazados sonrió tontamente ante la dulce escena.

Dispara.

¿Cómo supiste que era el indicado?- su madre lo miro sorprendido.

Pues..fue difícil, dude mucho cuando me lo propuso, tu padre era bueno, amable pero coqueto, sensual. Muy, muy celoso a tal punto que prácticamente perdí a mis amigos varones pero…tenía ese algo que me hiso elegirlo es difícil de decir solo lo sabes, sabes que es el correcto.

Puck miro sorprendido a su madre mientras recordaba el final infeliz de la historia. Miro a su hermanita y luego al techo, mañana seria el día de la verdad.

Fin capitulo 7

Capitulo 8 la decisión de kurt


End file.
